


di balik kecemasan

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Romance, aushun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kau mencemaskanku?"</p><p>Elizaveta tidak mungkin berkata tidak. Tadi hujan turun, sedang Roderich datang dengan keadaan yang membuatnya cemas. Janjinya terpenuhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	di balik kecemasan

**Author's Note:**

> **Hetalia - Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun selain kesenangan pribadi dalam membuat cerita ini.

    Sebuah jam dinding polos di sudut ruang tamunya menyadarkan Elizaveta akan sesuatu. Seolah-olah benda tersebut mampu berbicara, dan kabar buruklah yang diberitahunya, ekspresi Elizaveta layu karena itu. Semua bisa terbaca dari angka yang ditunjuk jarum jam.

    Empat, sedang Roderich kemarin berkata padanya bahwa dia akan datang ke rumahnya. Harusnya, sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Roderich ada di sini, mengajari beberapa teknik dasar bermain piano pada Elizaveta.

    Rintik-rintik air yang jatuh akibat pengembunan awan, belum reda bahkan setelah durasinya lebih dari yang dibayangkan. Elizaveta tidak peduli akan Roderich yang melanggar janjinya, karena kini, rasa khawatirlah yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Pasti ada satu alasan mengapa Roderich tak kunjung datang, dan Elizaveta mencemaskan itu semua.

    Bel rumahnya berbunyi, memecah semua suara hujan dan teriakan hatinya. Elizaveta memutar kenop pintunya, membiarkan seorang pemuda berkacamata tertampil di sana. Bajunya basah, rambutnya turun ke bawah akibat air-air yang mengguyurnya.

    "Liz, maaf terlambat."

    Elizaveta tak menghiraukan apapun kali ini. Dia hanya merasa bahagia seraya memeluk erat pemuda di hadapannya. "Roderich, aku... aku...," dia tak mampu merampungkan kalimatnya tatkala itu.

    Roderich, dengan lembut, mengusap punggungnya. Dalam diam, dia tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu menyadari sesuatu yang Elizaveta rasakan sekarang. "Kau mencemaskanku?"

    Entah. Elizaveta tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu apakah kini Roderich tengah menggodanya. Dengan lafal yang jelas, dia merespon, "Iya, aku sangat mencemaskanmu." Mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maaf telah menyusahkanmu. Aku... harusnya tidak perlu memintamu ke sini. Lalu, kau juga harusnya tidak usah memaksakan diri," lanjutnya.

    "Ssstt. Maaf membuatmu cemas."

    "Tidak. Terimakasih telah membuatku cemas."  
    Pemuda asal Austria itu terkejut ketika kekasihnya, Elizaveta, memgatakannya. Dia mengeratkan dekapannya ketika merespon, "Tapi dengan begitu, aku yakin kalau kau mencintaiku," dengan nada menggoda.

    Sebuah ucapan yang terbebas dari mulut Roderich tadi tidak terlalu buruk, buktinya, kali ini Elizaveta menenggelamkan wajahnya sebagai cara menyembunyikan rona-rona di pipinya.

—×××—

**Author's Note:**

> aduh-ini-ooc-apa-nggak-sih-hahaha
> 
> Terima kasih yang udah sempetin baca c:


End file.
